A Snowflake's Fear
by Wolfgilr4ever
Summary: Frozen Fem!Jack Frost fearful of everything: her cursed powers, her emotions, and hurting the ones she loves. Jamie, now eighteen, goes to someone called jack Frost's 316th birthday party. When he sees her, a faint feeling of connection he has. Jamie must figure out who she really is. Can Jack get past her fears and reconnected with Jamie, or will everything spiral out of control.


_**A/N: run down to where story starts:**_

_***Hurts a kid that looks like Jamie but in the heart when first made**_

_***frozen boy standing in front of lake causing everyone believing in Jack Frost**_

_***Locks self away in lake for 300 years**_

_***Comes out helps defeat pitch + befriends guardians and Jamie**_

_***Hurts Jamie (age 8) = Jamie forgetting about her and powers but still able to see her**_

_***Locks herself away for 10 more years**_

_***316th Jacks birthday but she frozen at 16-18 however you wanna view it**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__**I OWN NOTHING!**__**I OWN NOTHING!**__**I OWN NOTHING!**__**I OWN NOTHING!**__**I OWN NOTHING!**__**I OWN NOTHING!**__**I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

"I wish it could be like this all the time." Jamie said, a gentle smile on his soft lips. I could barely believe he was eighteen years old.

"Me too," I said softly, mesmerized by his warm brown eyes and delicate facial features. Then I saw the faint scar on his forehead leading up to a small white patch in his hair. The memory triggered, of the boy, then of Jamie. "But it can't. " I said, quickly looking away.

"Well, why not," Jamie asked desperate hope filling his voice. "I mean, we could-"

Just as his hand brushed against mine, I jerked mine back, full turning my back to him. "We just . . . can't." I said, harsher then I meant.

"Could you excuse me for a minute." Jamie said, pain clear in his voice.

* * *

"Jack, please I can't stay here like this. With you like this." Jamie pleaded.

"Then leave."

Turning on my heels, I started heading towards my room. "Thank you for the party, North. I'm going back to my room."

"Jack wait!" All of a sudden, my glove was ripped from my hand.

Turning around I saw Jamie hold it close to his side. "My glove!"

"Jack please, please. Just tell me what has got you so scared! I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then stop believing." I said.

I had to turn away from him, his expression was to painful to look at. As I started to leave again, Jamie's voice rang in my ears again.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jamie's voice held hurt under the covered up anger.

"Enough, Jamie." I warned, my hand stared to claw at my right arm. _Not here . . . Not now . . . _

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut THE WORLD out?" Jamie started to day I struck Jamie, the day I hurt my best friend, my brother. Scrunching my eyes shut, trying to block it all out.

_Conceal it. _

"Why did you lock yourself in that room?"

_Don't feel it. _

"Why did you refuse to eat? What's wrong with you?"

_Don't let it show._

"I mean, what are you so AFRAID of?!"

_Make one wrong move,_

I could feel myself slipping, losing it.

"I said ENOUGH!" I shouted, springing round to glare him down.

Only then did I realize my mistake too late. Icicles rose from the ground in the same formation as the path of my ungloved hand. My eyes widened as I looked at the damage I made. _No . . . Not again . . . _

Everyone's faces were of shock and, worst, fear. "Jack . . ." Jamie said, uncertain.

_And everyone will know._

Fear filled my being as my eyes darted to Jamie's. Slowly shacking my head, my searching hand found he door knob. Without a second thought, I ran. I ran out of the room. I ran through the long winding hall. I ran out of the castle-like workshop, into the courtyard. I ran right into a group of elves and yetis. Pushing though then crowd, I ran into a fountain.

Just as my hands came I contact with the concrete, ice shot over the the water up, turning in to ice. I heard fearful gasps all around me. _I need to get our of here, or I'll hurt everyone. _Looking down, I ran from the courtyard hill, skidding to a stop just in from of the water. I'm trapped. Fear, dark cold fear ran through me, my shacking increasing tenfold as I heard footsteps.

"Jack!" Jamie's voice echoed off the the short tunnel.

_No no no! _

I started to back away. _I couldn't, I wouldn't hurt him aga- _My thoughts we cut off at a soft crackling. Looking down, I saw ice had solidifying the water. _Maybe . . ._

"Jack, please wait." Jamie's voice called sounding closer.

It was now or never . . . Taking a cautious step into the warm summer river. But as my foot came in contact with the water, it froze instantly.

"Jack! Please!"

He was right behind me. Without turning around, I ran. Each time my foot came down, the water froze easily. I ran quickly, never stopping. Not even when I reached the other side of the river. I didn't stop, I couldn't stop, not until I was deep within the mountain. Not until I was almost at the top of the northern mountain. Only then, did I turn around.

* * *

_**3rd person Jamie's P.O.V.:**_

"Jamie!" Tooth's voice snapped. "You can' go out there alone. What if Jack hurts you again?"

"Again?" Jamie questioned, eyebrows knitting together. "She won't hurt me, she was just scared."

"But-"

Before the Aster could even start his sentence, Jamie snapped the reins on his horse, riding out of the courtyard across the river, and after Jack Frost.

* * *

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_

Jack looked around with a sigh of udder defeat.  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Jack pulled her arms around herself, trying to keep herself together as she continued to walk.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

Jack started to lecture herself, as Aster had, and her father had before her.

_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

She glared down at her gloved hand.  
_Well, now they know_

She ripped off her other glove tossing it away.

_Let it go, let it go_

Jack started to make snowflakes. Unlike the ice that she made from jagged fear, these snowflakes were soft and gentile.

_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Jack watched as her cloak flew away in the wind.

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_

She turned and raced up the mountain, her shacking finally stopping.

_It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_

All her worries finally gone.

_Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

Jack started to create the second floor of _her_ home.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_

Jack looked down at the bracelet in her hand. North had given her once. It was to keep her powers in check. With a final glare she tossed it with all her might out the window.

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

Jack pulled out her bun, before running her fingers through her long, think, white hair. Ice flakes acted as clips having her hair stay in place, while adding beautiful texture to her hair.

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
__Let it go, let it go  
__That perfect girl is gone_

Jacks sweat shirt and pants disappeared into a beautiful ice gown, her feet being left bare-foot.

_Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Turning around, she went back inside her ice palace, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

**_A/N: What do you think? Should fix this and I continue?_**


End file.
